fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Xuping Gu
Dolly Gu Dolly Gu, (Chinese name: Xuping Gu; born 6 Nov 1980) is a Chinese-American businesswoman, fashion designer, philanthropist, and the winner of 2016 Nobel Peace Prize. Born in Shanghai, China, she was the first Chinese-American female to win the Nobel Prize, due to her outstanding contribution to the education of Down’s syndrome children. After Gu graduated from Rhode Island School of Design, she has become an internationally recognized style icon and fashion designer. She founded her own clothing brand in 2008, and named it “Dolly Doris”. In 2016, Forbes named Gu as the youngest self-made female billionaire in the world. Therefore, Gu has become one of the most influential females in the United States with her vivid personality to be popular in women society. Early life and education Gu was born in November 1980 in Shanghai China. She is the daughter of Shanghai real estate billionaire Charles Gu. When she was seven years old, her family moved to Los Angeles, California due to her family’s relocation. Childhood experience on her growth in the future has a big influence. She got into learning fashion and jewelry from her father’s business partners and media. After she attended Rhode Island School of Design in 2000, she was interested in fashion designing and started her business designing costume. Career and public profile Upon graduation from Rhode Island School of Design, Gu began searching for a business opportunity. Fortunately, she got sponsorship from her father supporting her to launch her own brand. Her talent blossomed at that moment, and her clothes were welcomed by the upper class. It is worth mentioning that she and her team research a new material is made up of a specific fabric, which can be recycled and protect the environment. With her reputation and charming personality, she has edged herself into the best society in less than five years. Gu opened her way to fund Down’s syndrome children since 2000s. She is a mother of one Down’s syndrome child, so she took a role in taking care of her daughter and struggle for rights of Down’s syndrome child for a long time. Gu makes one million dollar contribution to National Down Syndrome Society everyone, fund a grant for the education of Down syndrome and aspiration research. With her donation and supports, the research institution had a breakthrough discovery to control the disease effectively in 2015. Due to her remarkable contribution, she was named the 2016 Nobel Peace Prize laureate. Personal life In 1997, Gu met her first husband, Joseph Beckham, while they were both students at the Rhode Island School of design. The couple began dating in 1998, although their relationship remained unconfirmed. In May 1999, Dolly Gu and Joseph Beckham became engaged, and later on, they got married. Unfortunately, their marriage lasted only three years and one month before they were legally divorced. The reason for their separation is because Dolly Gu was discovered that she was having an affair with Jack Andaya, an English former professional footballer. Later on, Gu is married to Andaya, and raised her Down’s syndrome daughter with him together. Edited by Xuping Gu